365
by Beto33
Summary: iCarly - 365 (leer primer escrito)
1. Chapter 1

Dada las circunstancias, y mis ocupaciones, quiero disculparme debidamente por haber dejado abandonado tanto tiempon este perfil.

Tal vez hay personas en esta pågina que aun me recuerden, algunas tal vez ya no estén y se que se han sumado tanto como nuevos escritores como nuevos lectores; mi nombre es Alberto o Beto33.

La idea de iniciar de nuevo con un proyecto surgió el día de ayer, con razon de realizar diversos escritos y darme oportunidad de cargarlos a este formato a partir del 1 de enero del 2015 hasta el 31 de diciembre del mismo año; sobre el fandom de iCarly.

La razon de las fechas es con motivo de estar actualizando este espacio todos los dias a lo largo de un año. No prometo una actualización puntual, pero el objetivo es armar un compilado de 365 escritos cortos, mismos que estaré escribiendo a la brevedad.

Espero todo sea de su agrado, claro está que acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias que con mucho gusto estaré dispuesto a aceptar. Tal vez pueda subir un pequeño escrito uno de estos días antes del inicio del año. Saludos

**Beto33**


	2. Solo como amiga

Es gracioso, ¿no? Siempre hemos de comprender ciertas cosas a causa de la ausencia de la razón de ser. Hemos de aceptar que mientras mas lejanas e imposibles sean de alcanzar ciertas metas o de aclarar las cosas con las personas son cuando mas importancia le damos. Cuantas cosas hicimos y dejamos de hacer por miedo al 'que dirán', por temor a la vergüenza pública, o simplemente por evitar perder algo tan lindo pero a la vez difícil de obtener como lo es la amistad y confianza de cierta persona.

Hace un par de semanas me era indiferente la idea de formar una relación afectiva con ella a no ser la de mantener esa extraña manera de demostrar afecto la de nosotros. Hemos sido buenos compañeros de clase, buenos confidentes en nuestros momentos de debilidad y buenos salvavidas en lo que respecta a solucionar ciertos problemas en conjunto. Me era extraño en ese entonces que mis amigos llegasen a pensar que llegamos a tener algo más que una simple amistad que råpidamente se formó.

En cuanto a nuestro trato diario era totalmente descabellado pensar en esa posibilidad, llegando a recurrir a los golpes cuando fuera necesario. Claro está que yo no iba a reaccionar de manera violenta contra ella por ser mujer; yo tenía la peor parte de la relación al recibir todos sus golpes sin rechistar. A raíz de algún tiempo mis compañeros me plantearon la posibilidad de establecer un vínculo sentimental con ella, pues, según lo que ellos dijeron a ella no le parecía del nada descabellada esa idea, pero de su parte la iniciativa debería ser mía. Por miedo a perder la primera amistad que consideré sincera después de otra no hice nada al respecto, incluso tenía mis reservas pero no quise hablar más del tema con ellos.

El periodo vacacional pronto llegó, con ello la inevitable separacion intersemestral. Hasta ahora han sido algunos meses que no mantengo contacto con ella a no ser por redes sociales. Fueron esas semanas en las que comencé a divagar sobre eso que me tenía inquieto. Cada vez que teniamos oportunidad de hacer contacto por internet sentía una sensación de calidez y paz inexplicable. Hablabamos de las novedades, de música y tecnología, pero nunca del tema que tenía días y noches rebotando en mi mente. No comprendía por qué sentía cierta emoción al establecer contacto.

Hací los días fueron pasando, las constantes fotografías que colgaba diario en su red social me hacían sentir cada vez mås esa sensación extraña de satisfacción. Parecía que finalmente estaba comprediendo por que sentía todo eso, pero me costaba hacerme a la idea, y el solo pensar las consecuencia de ello me aterraba profundamente.

Tan el día de hoy he sido capaz de entender, compreder y aceptar la situación de la peor manera. Mi sorpresa al revisar la red social en la mañana es que ya recíen había iniciado una relación afectiva con un muchacho que aparecía con frecuencia en las fotografías que ella compartía. Esta vez sentí una sensación de vacío total dentro de mi cuerpo, inevitablemente terminé por comprender lo que tanto lío me hacía en mi mente, yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Lamentablemente, la posibilidad de querer establecer un vinculo afectivo con ella parece imposible por ahora, a no ser que esté decidido a hacer algo al respecto. Pero, ¿será lo más prudente?, ¿qué consecuencias tendría externar mis sentimientos? De una manera u otra la vida se encarga de hacernos ver que apreciamos ciertas cosas y personas cuando ya no podemos hacer algo para tenerlas cerca.

Queda poco tiempo para regresar a clases, algo de tiempo para aclarar definitivamente mi sentir y saber que haré en el momento en que ella y yo nos volvamos a encontrar. Externarle directamente mis sentir sin importarme las consecuencias o ser solamente el amigo que apoya incondicionalmente a su compañera. Será en verdad complicado ver a Sam solo como amiga.


End file.
